CPUs mission is twofold; first, we provide clinical investigators with access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry instrumentation and bioinformatics tools required to incorporate proteomics into their research. Second, we invest a significant portion of our efforts in incorporating new sample preparation, separations and mass spectrometric methods into our collaborative projects. In FY2019, CPU is undertaking two large scale quantitative proteomics projects of clinical relevance. CPU also continues to engage in a number small scale collaborations that utilize whole cell lysates, or immunoaffinity techniques (IP and Co-IP) to generate samples, e.g., from CSF, cell culture, or tissue lysate, with the goal of identification of candidate protein-protein interactions. IP/co-IP samples can be subjected to on-bead digestion protocols and analyzed by 1D or 2D LC-MS/MS. Alternatively, IP/co-IP samples can be eluted and separated by PAGE prior to mass spectrometry. CPU has access to a variety of bioinformatic tools to facilitate protein identification and parsimony analysis. In FY2017, CPU entered into a co-mentoring agreement with Drs. Youle and Ward and participated in the recruitment of Dr. Ling Hao (IRTA Fellow). Dr. Haos doctoral training in biological mass spectrometry afforded her the expertise to perform quantitative proteomic measurements on her own samples while learning neuroscience in the Youle and Ward labs. Dr. Hao is leaving the NIH to accept an academic position. Organizationally, CPU finds this type co-mentoring to be highly desirous and will continue to seek out interested investigators for collaboration.